George's Misery
by Wiccan123
Summary: One-Shot about what happened to George after Fred's death.


**AN: I know I **_**should**_** be working on Child of Prophecy, but I felt really compelled to make this one shot, if not **_**only**_** to piss ****kakaiser7 off. She is determined in her fantasy of Fred living, and was firm about me not writing this one shot. If you haven't figured it out already, this is about Harry Potter. This happened exactly five years after the battle at Hogwarts. I am not as well versed in Harry Potter than I am on Percy Jackson, and I apologize for that. Sorry if I get any of my facts wrong. This was a little plot bunny that decided it was more important than my other story and needed to be taken care of. This is just a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Disclaimer over.**

* * *

George walked up to the front of the shop slowly, it was opening time, and the predictable crowd was stationed outside the door, but instead of opening the shop, George hung a sign on the door and shut everything down.

_Will be closed today;_

_Opening again tomorrow._

There were no longer any lights, sounds, or smoke coming from the usually lively shop. The people in the street were puzzled, only because the shop never closed, not for Christmas or any other reason, yet it closed today. Only the people who worked in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes or knew him well where aware that the shop would be closed for today. Everyone later assumed it was for the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, but it was really for the death of his brother.

* * *

Every day George would put on his happy face, great the costumers answer questions and make new products, but ever since the death of his brother did any of these things bring him any joy. He would go through his day mechanically, not really living, but appearing to do so. George ran his hand through his hair, the same hair that Fred would have had, and his hand came to rest on his missing ear. It was the only thing that had made them different. He tended to do this when he felt lonely or sad, but especially when he was happy, in those moments he would miss him the most.

On the day of his brother's death, George would close the shop, the one they had started together, and generally go through his brother's old notes, and try to complete them. By the end of the night he would be in pain and covered in blood and bruises, but he never cared. He had even wound up at St. Mungo's a couple times. He wouldn't eat and would only sleep once the shop was opened the next morning, trusting his works to manage for one day without him.

He made his way upstairs to their, no, his workshop. He started working on an idea that Fred had for candies that would change the color of your skin, to colors like purple, green, yellow, pink, and blue. Fred had named them Perky Pigment Pops, because in the final design they were going to look like lollipops, but the antidote would be in the middle, so you had to finish it in order for you to change back to normal. As he started to work he didn't notice the barn owl that sat outside his window…

* * *

Harry had promised himself and Dumbledore that he would never use the resurrection stone again. Ever. Under any circumstances. But alas, here he was in the Forbidden Forest, five years after the battle, searching for the stone.

"A-ha!" Harry exclaimed as he finally, after three days of searching, found the dark ring. He turned it three times in his hand all the while thinking Fred Weasley's name. When he appeared in front of him Harry felt the guilt of his death come crashing over him again.

"Harry?"

"Hello Fred. I'm sorry that I called you back, but I need to talk to you," Harry said, and then he went on to tell Fred about the deathly hollows, and more specifically the resurrection stone, how he had used it the first time, and the promise he made to never use it again, as well as the exception he was making for George. Then Harry went on to tell Fred how George has been depressed, and how he was never happy. Harry asked the dead youth what he thought would finally start his twin on the path to healing.

"I want to talk to him. That is the only thing that might cheer him up."

"I don't know if that is a good idea, I don't know how he would react to that."

"I want you to be in the room with us. Once I have talked to him, destroy the stone. Or at the very least make him think the stone is destroyed. The only problem is that he may turn agents you. He may end up hating you for this."

"It's a chance that I will take if it means he can be happy."

* * *

After George had been working for awhile, the barn owl that had been waiting patiently pecked on the window. If it had been any other day George would have jumped and cursed, but today he was too downtrodden to care. He stood up from his work table to let the owl in, as he did so it fluttered lightly in and landed on the table, holding out a leg so he could untie the scroll that was tied to it.

_Please come down and let me in,_

_I have something that you might like to see._

_-Harry_

* * *

George went down the stairs and found that Harry was leaning on the door frame of the shop. George went to the door and opened it.

"Sorry Harry, but I really don't feel like company today." George said as he started to close the door, but Harry was already halfway in the door the second the red head had opened it.

"I don't really care. You _have_ to see this." Harry said. Now he was in the shop, door closed behind him, and pulling George up the stairs into his workshop.

"What the bloody hell Harry! What is so dam important that can't wait?"

"This" Harry had pulled out the resurrection stone and showed it to George.

"Why am I looking a ring?"

"Watch." And watch he did. George watched as Harry turned the ring in his hand three times, and he watched as his dead brother materialized right in front of him. He also watches the world spin around him, the ground rushing to meet him as he fell to the floor.

* * *

When George came to he saw Fred and Harry looking down at him, but his brother doesn't look right, he almost looked like a ghost. Then he remembers that his brother is supposed to be dead.

"Fred?"

"Hey, hot stuff. Man Harry, you weren't kiddn' he looks like a wreck." Fred offers his hand to his brother, but George can't take it, his hand passes through Fred's with a cold feeling, like when the ghosts walk through you. At this point Harry is just watching the two.

George sits up and Fred plopped down beside his brother. George resists the urge to hug his dead brother, but just barely.

"What are you doing here? I've missed you so much. Nothing has been the same without you. You should have never died." George said in a rush, never giving Fred any time to answer any questions.

"Do you remember the story that mum used to tell us about the three brothers?"

"Yes." George replied confused at how a bedtime story had anything to do with what was happening today.

"The stone is real. Harry found it. I couldn't come back earlier because I didn't come on my own accord, Harry called me back. He is worried about you. And now that I see you his worry makes sense."

"Harry?" George asked in confusion.

"We've all been worried about you." Harry said in the back of the room, but George was only focused on Fred.

"Remember how we both thought that even if this battle was our last, we would die happy?"

"But I always thought we would die together, the dynamic duo, right?"

"George, that promise also meant, that if one died, then the other would live for us both. I never wanted you to be sad, we can't change the past. I need you to live for me, not let yourself waist away because of my death. Have you even talked to Angelina?"

"No, I've been too busy with the shop."

"You're lying. Lying to your own dead brother! I can't believe it! Mate, you have to live, sulking around the shop is not a life. Why would we even make this place?"

George responded without a beat, "To make people happy."

"Yes, but are _you_ happy?" Fred asked with a knowing look on his face.

"No, not since your death."

"That needs to change. I've been watching over you, but what I've seen has made me miserable, mate. You must live. For the both of us." With that Fred stood, followed close behind by George. "It's time for me to leave. But before I go I need to tell you two things, one gillyweed gum. Second, please don't hate Harry for what he's done, and more importantly, what he is about to do." At this Fred turned to Harry who had set the ring on the ground during their chat. He was standing with his want out and pointed at the ring.

"I never want you to be miserable, I want you to live. Now Harry!"

At that Harry yelled "Expulso!" and with a wave of his wand and a bright blue light the ring exploded. The only thing that was damaged was the ring, and the second it was destroyed Fred began to disappear.

"Goodbye George."

"No! Fred! Come back!" George yelled, but it was no use, his brother was gone, and there was no way to get him back. Then George turned on Harry. He rushed at the boy who lived, grabbed his robes and yanked him upward.

"Why. Did. You. Do. that!" Each word was punctuated with a hit to Harry's face. Yet Harry did nothing to stop George, he just let himself be hit again and again, but George didn't notice that Harry was silently crying.

"He could have stayed. We could have been together again." At this point George stopped hitting Harry and let him go. Now George was back to his knees, his head in his hand openly weeping in front of the other.

Harry left. He knew there would be time to explain later, but now George needed to heal.


End file.
